100 Moments for a Couple Never Meant to Be
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Written for the 100 Drabbles/100 Prompts challenge. I was given 100 prompts, a couple, and was told to write 100 drabbles for each, each one less than 600 words. Leo/Reyna goodness, everybody, who doesn't want to read that? Rated T for later chapters. All rights go to Rick Riordan!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Pride**

Her pride had caused many of their fights. More than his (unintentional!) sometimes hurtful jokes, more than her unwillingness to open up. Reyna's pride was one of her defining traits and Leo knew this, better than anybody else.

Leo knew _Reyna_ better than anybody else.

"I can't go!" Reyna yelled at him, looking more unkempt than Leo had ever seen her. "I told you, I can't come back with you to Camp Half-Blood-"

After the war the demigods had… merged- a little. Romans who wanted to live in Camp Half-Blood, or even just stay there to see what it was like, did. Greeks who preferred the safety of the town of New Rome, who wanted to grow up and have families and be near friends, went to Camp Jupiter.

"You can step down," Leo replied, uncharacteristically calm. He was standing in her praetor room, arms folded across his chest, staring at her. "They can live without you here. You've done your job as praetor."

Her eyes flashed and Leo knew that it was the wrong thing to say. Of course now her damned pride would make an appearance.

Beneath that pride was hurt though. Leo knew it, he could see it, shining there in her eyes.

Reyna replied with the only thing she knew to cover up her hurt feelings- anger and viciousness. "You go back there. It's a camp full of unorganized, sloppy _Greeks_." She sneered the word and Leo felt his stomach tighten.

"I can't live here." He said to her.

Now her façade cracked and he saw the true vulnerability beneath it, the fear that this- choosing where to be together- would split them apart.

He knew because he felt the same. He was scared of it too.

"I'm needed here," she replied, calmer now. Her beautiful eyes were filled with such depth as they looked at him and for once Leo was serious.

"They can live without you here," Leo said, stepping towards her.

Her eyes shattered a bit more and she opened her mouth but Leo continued before she could, stepping right up to her, grabbing her wrists to gently stop her hands from fidgeting and bringing her hands to rest on his chest, pulling her close.

"But I can't."

Her eyes widened slightly and she just stared at him, unable to speak.

"Please," he pleaded, pride be damned. He wouldn't let a fight as stupid as this break up what they had. "Come with me."


	2. Unproffessional

**2. Unprofessional**

"Stop," Reyna gasped out, weakly pushing against his chest- so pitifully that Leo hardly felt it.

He pulled away from her neck- which had a shining trail on it, a result from kisses- and grinned at her playfully. "You sure about that?"

"Leo," Reyna practically growled, looking as affronted as a woman sitting on an office bathroom sink counter could manage. Her pencil skirt was riding up her thighs- not too high, but tantalizing enough for Leo, he would prefer it if the thing was _off, _and her eyes were glowing.

He kissed her lips; really, the way she was pouting was too tempting to resist. Reyna pushed at him weakly once more but her lips opened willingly enough under his.

His shirt must look a mess, his hair more mussed than usual from her fingers but he didn't care. They were in her law office bathroom surrounded by people outside and he didn't care.

"This is unprofessional," Reyna whispered when his lips moved to her neck once more, trailing more kisses down the other side this time. "If someone comes in…"

"So you want me to stop?" Leo asked, bringing his head up once more to look at her. "You're sure?"

"Anybody could see us-"

She faltered when Leo took a small step away, creating distance between them. The pleading whine that came out of her mouth at the loss of contact was enough to make Leo grin.

"We'll be fast," he promised her, stepping back to where he was previously standing. "This is why I shouldn't visit you at work."

Reyna moved her head up to kiss him passionately once more, her hands making quick work of his shirt buttons before she slid it off of his shoulders.

"This is why you shouldn't come to my work covered in sweat and grease, forcing me to take you to the bathroom and clean you up," Reyna replied.

He grinned at her. "But you love me."

She met his eyes, stopping halfway finished removing his white muscle shirt. "But I love you," she seconded.

He caught her lips in a kiss, sealing the promise.

oooOOOooo


	3. Pizza

**3. Pizza**

"Favourite colour."

"Red," Reyna replied, not even looking up from her book. It was a good one, about gods and monsters and demigods. "You knew that."

"Just checking," Leo replied, from where he was assembling a set of drawers from IKEA in their apartment living room. They had moved in together just last month and now were starting to buy new appliances, replacing the ones they had each come with.

She looked up at him, watching as his face screwed up and he stuck out his tongue slightly in concentration. It was cute, Reyna couldn't help but think with a small smile. "Do you need any help?"

Leo was a master when it came to building and repairing things but Reyna felt lazy just sitting in front of him on the couch and reading. She was usually so busy but college was just finishing up and she had written her last exam yesterday. She felt like she had nothing to do.

"No, I'm fine," he replied. "Okay, back to the game. Favourite book?"

It was a typical average afternoon for them.

Leo was a mechanic, one of the best at his repair shop. It ran in his family, he had told her. His father was even better at repairs than Leo and despite his divorce from Leo's mother, Aphrodite, he made more than enough to keep Leo and himself living comfortably. He had decided against further education in favor of going out in the real world.

Reyna had met him when her friend, Annabeth, had somehow bust a tire and needed help. She brought it to Leo's mechanic shop and, badda bing, badda boom, it was love at first sight.

Or at least that's how Leo told it. In truth Reyna had thought him a dirty grease elf and he had relentlessly asked her for her number numerous times until Reyna finally gave in and gave it to him.

Hey, he had been funny. Plus he was kind of cute….

From _there_ it was love at first sight. Or first… date.

Leo had taken her out to eat and (somehow unsurprisingly, even though Reyna hardly knew him) he had taken her out for pizza.

Now she snapped back to the present when Leo, out of the blue, said, "I'm hungry."

She set aside her book and stood up smiling. "Come on," she said, grabbing her purse. "Let's go out for pizza."

oooOOOooo


	4. Morning

**4. Morning**

Reyna woke up to the sun shining on her face and soft white bed sheets beneath her. She stretched with a contented groan as her joints popped and her muscles stretched.

With a sigh she relaxed once more and turned her head, eyes fluttering open and hair splayed on the pillow beneath her head.

She was met with the sight of her fianc- no. No, Reyna remembered with a sudden grin. Leo Valdez was no longer her fiancée.

He was her husband.

Since yesterday.

He was watching her, she saw, probably had been for a while. She smiled lazily, happily, and his eyes lit up a little bit more at the action.

"Morning," he murmured to her softly before leaning in to kiss her softly, lovingly. "Mrs. Valdez."

Reyna grinned even wider. "Say that again."

Leo picked up her left hand and gently ran his thumb over the simple silver wedding band on her ring finger. "Good morning Mrs. Valdez."

She propped herself up on an elbow, letting the covers fall to her waist- she was married to Leo now, there was no need to hide anything. He had already seen it all before anyway. Many times.

"We really did it." Reyna marveled, lifting a hand to trace his face with her fingers in wonder, catching sight of his own wedding ring on his finger. "We got married.

Leo nodded, letting her hands roam all over him. "We're married."

Reyna leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

Leo kissed her back. "Love you."


	5. Ripples

**5. Ripples**

When she dipped her toes in the water it made ripples. Growing bigger, bigger, bigger until they faded out to be a calm, serene surface once again.

It was funny, Reyna reflected later, how something so small could make such a big impact.

Like Leo, she thought with a fond smile. It wasn't until the actual battle with Gaea and her giants in Greece that Reyna really took an interest in him.

It had been awful, scary as Hades. Reyna had smelt blood, had practically tasted it, and everywhere she had looked there were bodies covered in gold power, yells and screams and…

…it had been pure chaos. Terror in its simplest form. Bloody and messy the battle had not been a quick and clean one. It had been worse than storming the Titan's palace of power last August.

So much worse.

Reyna had been distracted, fighting several hellhounds at once, when she had felt it. Or rather, heard it.

A thump, right behind her. When she had slashed the final hellhound and turned around she found herself staring at the golden remains of a monster- a dracanae, she learned later, and it's shield right behind her which had fallen and made the thump.

Standing there, in front of her, covered in dirt, sweat, blood and monster dust had been Leo. Eyes wide, breathing hard, an absolutely feral look in his eyes.

Reyna had stared at him wide eyed. She had barely spoken a word to the son of Hephaestus and now he had just saved her life.

She had stood and stared at him; he had stared right back.

And then, without a word, he had left, moving on to fight some other monster without so much as a 'you're welcome.'

After the battle Reyna had looked across the field and, as if sensing her gaze, Leo had turned abruptly and met her eyes.

He had smiled at her.

Ever since then she had been trying to find the right time to actually thank him. So far it hadn't worked out. Every time she saw him he was surrounded by people- worshipped, as a hero. He was a part of the Seven, a celebrity now.

Here, at Camp Half-Blood, sitting on the dock dipping her toes into the canoe lake, Reyna was calm.

Until now.

"-Que sepa coser,

Que sepa planchar

Que sepa abrir la puerta

Para ir a jugar- Oh." Leo's voice trailed off from it's quiet singing when Reyna turned her head and met his eyes.

He was blushing, she saw.

"I didn't think anybody would be here." Leo said hesitatingly. "There's a feast going on you know."

Reyna nodded. "I know."

He took her in, how she was sitting alone on the dock, and as if expecting her to say no he offered, "want some company?"

She watched him before nodding.

He sat.

"What were you singing?" She asked him after a few seconds silence. They were both staring out to the water, not meeting each other's eyes.

He blushed darker. "A… lullaby. My mom used to sing it to me when I was little. It's called Rice Pudding."

Reyna looked over to him, eyebrow raised. "Rice Pudding?"

"Yeah," he looked sheepish. "It was my favourite."

"Huh," Reyna thought that over. "Where is your mom?"

"She died," Leo said. "When I was little."

"My dad did too," Reyna said.

Leo looked over at her. "It sucks right?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she replied quietly.

They didn't say anything else. Until.

"Thank you," she said. "For… what you did."

When he nodded beside her she knew he understood.

oooOOOooo

"-Que sepa coser,

Que sepa planchar

Que sepa abrir la puerta

Para ir a jugar"

Translates as:

**Who knows how to sew,**

**Who knows how to iron,**

**Who knows how to open the door**  
**To go out to play. **


	6. Desk

**6. Desk**

"No," Reyna stopped her husband from taking a step closer to where she sat on the floor surrounded by wood. "I can do this."

"Reyna-"

"_I can do this_," she insisted. "You don't have to help me."

Leo raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I make a huge mistake and marry someone more stubborn than I am?"

"Yes," Reyna replied bluntly. "Now go take a rest and sit down on the couch and watch sports or something."

"I hate sports."

"Then watch the cooking channel!" Reyna snapped, moving her attention back to the pages of paper in front of her and assessing the area around her. "Just let me do this."

When she didn't hear a retort almost ten minutes later she looked up; to be met with him watching her, amusement clear in his eyes with the corners of his mouth twitching.

She sighed. "You're laughing at me."

"I would never-"

"You are." Reyna said. "It's okay. This… it's hopeless. I can't do it."

"Rey," Leo moved to kneel beside her, covering her hand with his. "You don't have to do this. I can do it."

"I just wanted to show you that I _could_," Reyna said, looking down, biting her lip in disappointment. "You always make everything. I wanted to… help."

"Building is the only thing I'm actually amazing at," Leo said, joking once again. "Let me have that. You have everything else."

"You cook," Reyna offered. It was true. While Leo was no chef, Reyna's attempts at all food tasted like Mrs. O'Leary's breath on a bad day.

"You do everything else," Leo replied with a smile, taking the hammer from her right hand and the assembling instructions from her left- he threw the latter in the trash. He didn't need them.

Reyna watched the paper go flying to land in the garbage with a glare. "It's just a stupid desk from IKEA," she muttered. "But it's hard to put together."

"I know," Leo said sympathetically, although it was clear he didn't. This was child's play to him and Reyna knew it.

She sighed and stood up. "You'll probably make it in record time _and_ make adjustments to it."

Leo shrugged, standing up as well. "We'll see."

"No," Reyna moved to rest her head on his chest. "You will. You're amazing that way."

His laugh shook his chest. "Thanks."

She stepped away and glared at the wood, screws and other materials that lay on the floor. "It better be one amazing desk," Reyna muttered. "I spent an hour trying to figure out that thing-"

"And look!" Leo said, pointing. "You screwed in two screws! In the right place too."

Reyna shot him a glare. "Funny."

He grinned. "It's my specialty."

"Whatever, I'm ordering takeout," Reyna said. "Oh and Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"You better hurry," Reyna said. "We need that made quickly, remember?"

"For…?"

Reyna smiled wickedly. "Well I have always wanted to have sex on a desk…."

Her husband visibly gulped and his eyes widened. "Right," he said. "No problem. It'll be ready soon."

She laughed and left to go to the phone; and later, after their takeout was gone and the desk had been assembled, Reyna lay panting beside her husband on their bed.

At least the stupid desk was good for something, she thought, looking over at Leo's sleeping form. It was good Leo had built it in the end. At least now she knew it was sturdy.

oooOOOooo


	7. Handprint

**Disclaimer: Rick owns it all :)**

**7. Handprint**

"Look at that!" Leo exclaims the moment Reyna comes from the hallway in their apartment leading to their 3 year old son's bedroom. He gestured excitedly to the fridge where a painting had been quickly taped. "Look at it! He's going to be an artist when he's older!"

Reyna smiled a weary smile as she took in her ecstatic husband. She slowly walked to where he was to stand in front of him, leaning back with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "It's very artistic," she said considerately.

Leo looked back at the small green handprint that took up the center of a piece of paper. "He'll be the modern Picasso," he predicted. "Or Van Gogh- only with both ears."

Reyna smiled wider. "We'll frame this and put it on display in his art gallery," she played along. "It will be worth millions- Miko Valdez's first work of art."

"But we won't let anybody buy it," Leo said. "It's ours."

Reyna nodded. "Oh yes. It will forever have a place on our fridge."

Leo nuzzled our neck. "He'll be so amazing," he murmured into her skin. "He could be anything he wants to."

Reyna turned to look at him, meeting his eyes with nothing but love showing in hers. "He already is amazing."

Leo met her eyes and smiled broadly. "I know. Thanks to his momma."

Reyna rolled her eyes but put her arms around his neck. "He's half you, you know," she reminded him.

Leo laughed. "Remember that when he starts picking up all the girls. That'll be my side."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "What, like you?" She asked teasingly.

Leo pouted. "I got you didn't I?" He said softly. "The prettiest, most stubborn and sought after Roman out of hundreds."

Reyna grinned. "What, _I_ can't be the one who got _you_?"

"You already make the most money," Leo pointed out, referring to her job as a lawyer in contrast to his as a mechanic. "Let me have this piece of manly pride."

"Oh you can keep that," Reyna agreed. "I'm just taking half credit for our amazing son."

"He is, isn't he?" Leo agreed once more, excited all over again. "I mean have you seen that handprint? It's absolutely beautiful."

Reyna just shook her head. Despite herself, she loved both of her silly boys.

She wouldn't give either of them up for the world.


	8. Devotion

**8. Devotion**

_de·vo·tion, pronounced *di*vōSHən*_

_noun_

_love, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person, activity, or cause._

oooOOOooo

"We all know I'm not the best with words."

Leo paused, letting the chuckles around them die, down. He didn't even spare their guests a glance, staring instead at the woman in front of him.

"But I'll give this a go," he continued, smiling wide, still looking Reyna deep in the eyes. "Because I need you to know this, and I think this is the only time I can actually talk and you're not allowed to interrupt me."

Again chuckles from their friends and family.

"On this day, I, Leo Vladez, take you, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano," he grinned teasingly at her when he said her full name. "To be my wife."

He took a breath. "Today I promise to always be there for you, no matter what happens to either of us. You have me, in heart, soul and body, and I hope to gods that you never let me go."

She was tearing up, he saw, and it caused his throat to tighten a little as well. But still, he persevered. "I promise to love you, to nurture you and to stay with you until the end of my days. You will be my equal in all things from this moment forward. I pledge my devotion to you, here in this meadow, surrounded by our friends and family as witness. I will love you for eternity. I will never break my promises to you. I will always make sure you have a full bowl of jelly beans on your desk." She gave a choked laugh and he grinned nervously back at her. Home stretch, he was almost finished. "And I swear, on the River Styx, that you are the only woman in my heart, now and for forever."

Then he frowned. "Well until we have a daughter. But that's different."

He looked up once again to meet her eyes. They were shining, partly from happiness and partly from tears. Leo felt his heart give a painful squeeze. "And if I break any of my vows to you, the gods have full permission to punish me."

More laughs and chuckles from the foldable chairs their guests sat on.

He looked only at Reyna. She was beautiful, in her white gown that went down to her feet. She was barefoot beneath the gown, a fact that Leo had questioned but hadn't really received an answer to. She had been stubborn in what she wanted in their wedding- after she had been convinced to even _have_ a wedding.

Her gown was white and fitting from the waist up. It had a V-neck and thick straps holding it over her shoulders, leaving her arms completely bare. Down from her waist it was sleek and slim.

Her hair was curled and piled elegantly on top of her head with a few strands left free to frame her face. Blue drop earring hung from her ears and she wore a necklace of pearls- a gift from Percy and Annabeth.

Behind her were Annabeth, Hazel and Piper, all bridesmaids. Behind Leo was Percy, Frank and Nico. (Again, Reyna's suggestion. She was very close to the son of Hades, ever since their trip to take the Athena Parthenos back to camp years ago.)

Jason was stumbling his way through being the priest.

'I love you,' he mouthed to her while their friend spoke to the crowd.

'Love you,' was her reply.

oooOOOooo


	9. Unique

**9. Unique**

"It's ugly!"

Le rolled his eyes at his hormonal wife. "It's not ugly. It's... unique."

"It's ugly," Reyna replied adamantly, hands on her bulging stomach, staring at the wall. "We are not keeping it."

"It's different," Leo protested, staring at the same spot on the wall. "But our baby girl will love it, I'm sure."

"Boy, Leo, we're having a boy."

"She'll giggle every times she sees it," Leo continued, ignoring his wife's pointed look. "And you'll be happy I picked this up."

This was a painting Leo had gotten from his old friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare about an hour ago. It was a painting of a hillside, with long grass. A blue sky and sunlight shone above the distant horizon and the main focus of the painting was a group of satyrs frolicking in the grass surrounded by dryads. One satyr was placing a flower crown on a giggling wood nymph's head.

Leo loved it.

Reyna... not so much.

"We are not placing this in Victor's room." Reyna said. "No way."

"First of all, there's no way we are naming our kid Victor, especially since he is going to be a she."

"We are having a boy." Reyna stressed, looking at him with a fond smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"We don't know what we're having," Leo pointed out smartly, "since we decided to wait until our kid was born for it to be a surprise. I made sure this painting suited both genders." He said with a proud smile, immensely satsified with himself. "And I told you, I'm 87% certain we're having a girl."

Reyna decided to once again be the adult and once again lay the old argument to rest. She turned her attention back to the picture. "I will not have a painting of faun's as a piece of decoration in our son's room."

"There's dryads too!" Leo said. "And I like it, so it stays."

"Leo-."

"It stays." He said, his tone and eyes serious. He reached out his hand to place it on her bulging stomach, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her sweater dress. "Whoever's in there," he said, staring at her stomach. "They'll love it."

There was no more arguing about the painting.


	10. Burn

**10. Burn**

His kisses were slow at first, languid and soft. But as Reyna lay below him on their bed sheets, the glow of a newlywed surrounding and emanating off of her, she felt her belly coiled and tighten.

Her hands, wrapped around his neck and back, pulled him closer than humanly possible, wanting to mold their skins together. He gripped her hair, tugging gently and then more insistently, and Reyna moaned wantonly.

Leo's lips left her own and instead started a slow, glistening trail down the side of her neck, making her blood slow and feel like a molten burn moving through her veins.

"Leo," she gasped, more for the need to say anything than really needing his attention.

After all, she already had it. His full and undivided attention.

He pulled away to smile at her, unhooking her hands from behind his back to link their fingers together, he held them outstretched above her head, still laying on the bed. He was hovering over her and his eyes were dark, making Reyna's stomach tighten further.

"Leo..." She trailed off once more.

He shifted above her and she whimpered. He chuckled and whispered, "Yes?"

She arched her back. "More."

It was a command he was all too happy to follow.


	11. Innocence

**11. Innocence**

You wouldn't think so but Reyna was something of an innocent.

For example, she had never killed anybody. That was rare for a demigod. Of course she had killed monsters, a giant or two and any bug she came across because she was scared of creepy crawlies (don't ask), but she had never actually killed a person. Except for a couple of pirates at some sort of spa…?

In the Giant War many demigods had deserted the gods side to join the giants because they lost hope in their parents or wanted to see them brought down. Some were convinced by Gaea, others by their friends, some left just because they wanted to. So in the war the demigods that were on the gods side had had to fight the ones on Gaea's.

They had killed them to survive.

Reyna was one of the few demigods who never did.

There was a difference between killing monsters and killing demigods. Demigods that you once knew.

Leo found that the moment he really lost his innocence was the moment that he had to help Jason subdue and kill a couple of guys from the Hermes cabin at Camp. Guys Leo remembered seeing in the mess hall at home.

Reyna had always made sure to knock whatever poor demigod she fought out. Leo loved that about her. She had told him late one night that she couldn't bring herself to stab them. She had tried, once, looking at a boy's face, a boy who would have killed her given the chance, and she still couldn't do it.

It was a huge deal to Leo, the fact that the girl beside him couldn't stand to be a murderer. Despite what had happened to her in the past, Leo treasured that innocence about her, wanted to keep it there, wanted to keep it safe. She was by no definition naive, but she did have a freedom no other demigod did, and that was the ability to honestly say she had never killed a fellow demigod.

Reyna didn't go to sleep picturing the faces of men whose lives she'd ended. She didn't wake up from nightmares of her victims eyes staring at her.

But she was always there when Leo did.


	12. Ink

**12. Ink**

"It's official now," Leo told her as he held up the document. "You're stuck with me."

She laughed, taking the page from him, running her fingers over the ink printed words. "Our marriage certificate." She said. "It's so… flimsy."

Leo rolled his eyes at her. "It's paper, Reyna, what do you expect?"

"I just…" She trailed off before shrugging. "I don't know. I thought it would be more… withstanding. But anybody could just come and rip this up."

"Umm… are you proposing something? Should I be worried?" Leo asked jokingly, but with a serious look in his eyes.

"Of course not." Reyna said as if he was being stupid, which he was. "I just mean… this could catch fire," she sent a pointed look his way, "or be shredded. It could end so quickly."

Leo looked up at the vulnerable tone in her voice and his eyes softened. "Even if that happens," he said, taking her hands. "At least we'll still be together." He said. "This piece of paper… it doesn't mean anything. If it gets destroyed it doesn't mean _we_ will too."

"I know that." She pulled away in annoyance, but averted her eyes, a sure sign she was lying. "But- it shouldn't be so easy to break something so important."

"Hey," Leo cupped her cheek and made her look in his eyes. He smiled. "It won't be easy to destroy." He promised. "Because if you really want, we can guard it with our lives."

"Our marriage certificate?" She asked, unconvinced. "I wouldn't want you to die for something like that."

"Exactly," Leo said. "We don't need this piece of paper." He took it from her and held it up. "Because we don't need to prove anything to anybody. In fact.." He looked at his with his brows furrowed before his hand caught fire.

"Leo!" Reyna shrieked, watching as the certificate burned up. "What are you doing?"

He laughed at her. "Calm down." He told her. "This is just a copy. I made it before you could see. Our real certificate is in our bedroom."

She glared at him. "I am going to kill you!"

He just shook his head. "I can't believe you thought I'd burn our marriage certificate… Gods, I'm not Percy."

"Percy dropped his in the canoe lake," Reyna said absently. "The ink ran. Annabeth almost killed him. If it had been me he would have gotten a lot worse."

"I know." Leo said. "Which is why I didn't burn ours."

Reyna just shook her head and smiled.


	13. Escape

**13. Escape**

It was mind numbing and just what she needed. He was a great distraction and she found herself losing the ability to form a coherent thought as his lips pressed down the side of her neck.

She didn't know him beyond his name- Leo Valdez- and the fact that he was reckless. Teachers thought he was trouble, fellow students left him alone because he was funny, and he had apparently run away from more foster homes than people knew of.

Reyna groaned as she arched against him, her head hitting the tile of the girls washroom. The school would be furious if they found out, of course, but Reyna made sure they wouldn't.

They used each other, and Reyna was fine with that. Her parents had left her, her sister had left her- since she was 18 it was technically legal for her to live by herself now- and now Jason had left her for the new girl named Piper.

Leo was good at making her forget. He was good at helping her escape. Reyna wasn't sure why she kept coming back to him, wasn't sure why she had gone to him in the first place really. But every time his eyes fell on her she felt it, no matter where she was, and sometimes the heat of his gaze sent shivers up her spine.

All she had to do was meet his eyes, jerk her head towards a secluded spot of the school, and he would immediately come up with an excuse for his friends and join her seconds later. She liked that, how he made her feel like she was more important than anybody else. She wasn't used to anything like it. Usually she came behind everyone.

This had been going on for... what? Weeks now, Reyna realized with a jolt. Had it really been so long already?

Lately she thinks she sees more than lust in his eyes but she ignores it. He's a quick distraction, nothing more. He was never meant to be anything more.

She should have known by now that Leo Valdez liked to break the rules.


	14. Pet

**14. Pet**

"Leo, for the last time, come on!" Reyna called, grabbing her keys and purse. "I told them we'd be there at 2:00 and it's already 2:06."

"One minute!" Her husband called from their bedroom before stumbling out. He had his maniacal grin, one that even Reyna found infectious. The corners of her mouth twitched up.

Leo kissed her quickly before grabbing his coat and sliding it on as they left and locked their apartment door. "Percy's always late," he told Reyna. "Nobody will notice that we're 10 minutes late."

"More than ten minutes, Leo!" Reyna exclaimed as she let out an ear-piercing taxi cab whistle and hurriedly slid into one before him, telling the driver they were headed to Central Park. "We're at least a 15 minute drive away. At least Percy and Annabeth live within walking distance."

"And everybody else?"

"Frank and Hazel are always on time. The latest they've been to anything is three minutes. Jason and Piper are punctual to the second and Nico and Will... well, I'll grant you that they were late last time but... they had gotten... distracted."

"If you call having a quickie before leaving getting distracted." Leo muttered before letting out a yelp as Reyna hit his shoulder. "Gods, woman, you'll give me bruises."

"You more often than not get _distracted_," Reyna hissed at him. "Why I encourage it, I don't know."

He rolled his eyes as the cab stopped and they paid and got out. "Whatever."

"Hurry!" Reyna said.

They made their way into the middle of Central Park and, as Reyna had predicted almost everyone was there.

Will and Nico waved at them from where they sat under a tree with Jason and Piper, setting out food on a blanket and her face split into a wide grin when she caught sight of them.

Frank and Hazel had already set out the food they brought and walked forwards to greet them both. Before they could however, a huge hellhound leaped right from a tree.

Leo let out an instinctive cry, his hand lighting up in flames, before realizing it was just Mrs. O'Leary- Percy and Annabeth's freakishly friendly hellhound.

"I told you we'd be late!" Annabeth said, sliding down from their pet's back, patting her nose quickly before turning to face the rest of them. "Sorry, everyone."

"Good girl," Percy whispered something in Mrs. O'Leary's ear and the dog bounded away- probably to raid a pizza cart. "Sorry," he grinned lopsidedly. "I got a little distracted."

"Right," Annabeth waved a hand as if to say it was nothing. "So-"

Leo couldn't hold it in any longer. "Erm, Annabeth?" He said.

"Yeah?"

He bit his lip to hold in his laughter and looked away. "Your- uh, shirt is... misbuttoned."

Not to mention her bra was showing. Just a bit.

Not that he was looking.

Reyna glared at him anyway as Hazel blushed crimson and fanned herself, looking anywhere but at Annabeth and Percy.

"Oh." Annabeth looked down, blushing, before doing the top three buttons up correctly. "Thanks, Leo."

"Don't mention it." Leo said, grinning at Reyna, wiggling his eyebrows. "Besides, all of us get distracted sometimes."

Reyna looked like she was about to smack him but before she could he spoke again. "Alright!" He said happily. "Who's ready to eat?"

He headed towards the food, leaving a possibly angry wife behind him.

That was okay.

He's make up for it later.

Even Reyna could get... _distracted_.


End file.
